


Invitation

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:hannahrorlove, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There shouldn't be anything to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahrorlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannahrorlove).



"I get it," Kutner says. For once, his grin is tempered with wryness. "It didn't happen."

Wilson rubs a hand over the tension gathering along his nape. Considering that half an hour ago he was the most relaxed he's been in...a long time, it makes him feel even more guilty that Kutner can guess what he was about to...hope for. Out loud.

"You're afraid House will find out." Kutner nods, considering the possibility. "He probably already knows."

Nearly strangled by his own words, Wilson finally manages, "I don't think so."

Kutner blinks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Exasperated, Wilson shoves Kutner's wrinkled sweater at him. "I don't think he's the type to keep quiet if he knew."

"All right." Kutner claps him on the shoulder. "Look, there's no real point in hiding it. I mean, I won't tell, but House is gonna _know_." He smiles sheepishly. "If only 'cause I left a pretty massive hickey." His fingertips land lightly on Wilson's throat. Wilson flinches. Kutner shrugs and drops his hand. "Sorry."

"It's--you don't have to be sorry."

Kutner's eyes are soft. "Neither do you." Completely unselfconscious, he kisses Wilson lightly. "When you're not, we can do this again."


End file.
